Power Rangers Animal Souls
by Quantum Bewear
Summary: When a dark wizard escapes his seal bent on destruction, a new team of heroes must bond to new powers to defend their planet from evil, the Animal Soul rangers hace awakened!
1. Characters

So here we go, my go at getting into the PR fanfic community. This story is gonna stay with consistent with the rating but some chapters may go to T, there will be warning before if you're sensitive. This will be going alongside the VigilANTe, and chapters between the two will alternate.

Big thanks to Ranger Red 2.3 and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley who helped create characters and help with the story, check them out!

I wish I owned PR but I unfortunately don't, and I only own a handful of character in this.

Rangers:

(Me)

Name: Ash Kingston

Ranger Color: Yellow

Zord: Yellow Bear

Ranger Weapon: Bear Axe

Age: 15

Race: Caucasian-American

Gender: Male

Personality: He's always trying to be helpful and to please others. He hates people who take advantage of people and has a tendency to get physical. Deep down he has many insecurities and tries to please others to earn there and his own respect.

Appearance: Fair complexion, brown eyes, short and straight auburn hair. 5"6"

Normal Clothes: A yellow shirt with a gray jacket over it. Wears jeans and gray tennis shoes.

Family: Rick Kingston (Dad), Jasmine Kingston (Mother)

Bio: Ash never knew his mother, what he's learned is it was a teen pregnancy and he was given up. He was in foster homes for most of his early life until the Kingstons adopted him when he was 5, and he considers them his real parents. He was taught by his parents to always be the best man he could be, and his niceness got him bullied in middle school. The bullying stopped in high school, and know he tries to stand up for the little guy.

Extra Info: Has no interest in meeting his birth mother.

(RR 2.3)

Name: Ryan Melton

Ranger Color: Red

Zord: Red Mole

Ranger Weapon: Mole Drill Sword

Age: 15

Race: African-American

Gender: Male

Personality: easy going, thinks of a plan but unsure of himself 50% of the time

Appearance: Black Faded Hair with a red highlights, Hazel eyes

Normal Clothes: Red T-shirt, Blue Jeans with a torn knee, with Black Sneakers.

Family: Peter Melton (Father-Fire Fighter), Sydney Melton (Mother-Stay at home Mom), Sasha Melton (Sister-Fellow Student 16).

Bio: Ryan grew up in town as he was a easy going kid, he said his favorite Story is a about the Wizard and his Five Creations, he was told this story by his mom and finds out the Story is a Legend.

Extra Info: he gets tongue tied talking to girls.

(CCH)

Name: Leighton James

Ranger Color: Blue

Zord: Blue Stingray

Ranger Weapon: Stingray Whip - it can shock/electrocute enemies like a stingray's tail.

Age: 15

Race: White American

Gender: Female

Personality: Leighton is a nice girl with a bubbly personality. She's outgoing and cheerful, always trying to make other people happy, even at her own expense. She would not be considered carefree by any accounts, actually being a lot more of a worrier and very cautious when making decisions, but only because she wants to make the right one. Despite this, she doesn't always follow the rules, and will definitely break them if it means having a good time or helping others. Leighton is also very intelligent, and tends to be practical with most things, preferring not to indulge in a fantasy of the perfect world, since she knows the reality will only disappoint her in the end. Lastly, she has quite the creative streak, and loves doing anything that can express her creativity or feelings, which is also her way of coping with hard situations.

Appearance: Lightly tanned skin, fiery red hair, hazel eyes, and stands at about 5'1. She has a slender body and a beautiful face.

Normal Clothes: White turtleneck tank top tucked into a light blue skirt, and white and tan wedges.

Family: Marie James (Mother), Elliott James (Father), Annabelle James (Older Sister - 22)

Bio: Leighton grew up in a normal, middle class family in town. She has an older sister who she gets along with well, though also worries about due to Annabelle's risky and free-spirited behavior, such as leaving for long periods of time with people she hardly knows, occasionally doing drugs, etc. Despite this, she loves her sister very much and tries to encourage a better lifestyle, albeit not outright, more in vague suggestions as she doesn't want to fight with her. Since her sister is gone much of the time, she lives pretty much alone with her parents, who both have jobs that take up much of their time. Because of this, Leighton tries to make friends with as many people as she can to make sure she doesn't get lonely on her own.

Extra Info: Leighton really doesn't mind all too much that her parents are busy, and doesn't blame them for not being there for her, since she's relatively good at solving problems on her own. She's also a quick learner, and figures out a lot of the ranger tasks such as fighting, controlling zords, etc. very early on and becomes very good at it.

(CCH)

Name: Ronan Goldstein

Ranger Color: Green

Zord: Green Turtle

Ranger Weapon: Shell Shocker - Kind of a blaster that looks like a turtle and can electrocute enemies.

Age: 15

Race: White American

Gender: Male

Personality: Ronan is a very charismatic and funny guy. He thrives on fun times, and will never hesitate to make a joke, though he tries not to make them at someone else's extent. He talks a big game, but doesn't always deliver exactly how he says, and is relatively brave. He's quick-witted and confident, occasionally to the point of sounding cocky. Despite all of this, he knows how to be serious when he needs to and tries his hardest to be there for his friends when they need him.

Appearance: Pale skin, curly black hair, green eyes, and stands at about 6'0. He has a nice muscle tone and a handsome face.

Normal Clothes: White shirt with a green vest, brown jeans, and black tennis shoes. He also wears a Star of David necklace.

Family: David Goldstein (Step-Father), Carly Goldstein (Mother), Josiah Goldstein (Step-Brother - 15), Abraham 'Abe' Goldstein (Half Brother - 3), Jeffrey Michaels (Birth Father)

Bio: Ronan grew up with a single mom after his birth father ran out on them when he was 4. When he was about 10, his mother married a new man in David Goldstein, bringing his son, Josiah, into the family as well. While Ronan grew up in a Christian home, his mother and he soon converted to Judaism like David and Josiah. He gets along quite well with his step-brother, as well as with his half-brother, Abe, whom he looks after when necessary.

Extra Info: Ronan's mother works at a daycare, where he sometimes volunteers to work at. He last saw his father a bit over a year ago, though he ignored him and left before his father could get a word in edgewise.

(RR 2.3)

Name: Chloe Martinez

Ranger Color: White

Zord: White Frog

Ranger Weapon: Frog Hammer

Age: 15

Race: Peru-American

Gender: Female

Personality: Down to Earth, Good Spirited until a monster or bully rain on her day.

Appearance: Long Brunette Hair with a White Flower hairpin, Brown Eyes, Fair skin,

Normal Clothes: White Blouse under a White Jacket, Tan Jeans with Tennis Shoes

Family: Maya Martinez (Mother-Lawyer), Jorge Martinez (Father-Trunk Driver), Alberto Martinez (Brother-Student), Rosa Hyland-Martinez (Half Sister-Grad School Student).

Bio: Chloe was raise as a city girl and knows her way around town, when she was 8 and her brother Alberto was 6 there Parents spilt up and they found out they have a Half Sister from her Father who cheated on their Mother, she does not get along with her Father after that, and she's in the Photography Club in School

Extra Info: she's The President of the Photography Club, and her Dream is to take The Best Pictures of Landmarks for her Picture Book

(Me)

Name: John Spencer

Ranger: Hunter (Brown)

Zords: Brown Buffalo, Green Beaver, Orange Turkey

Ranger Weapon: Buffalo Spear

Age: 14

Race: Australian

Gender: Male

Personality: He's really antisocial, not really wanting to interact with people besides his few friends. He has very little self esteem and is a bit cynical. Around his friends he's a bit more positive and they to try to help but he's hard to break through.

Appearance: Dirty blonde hair and a tan complexion, blue eyes, a bit tall for his age at 5"9"

Normal Clothes: White shirt with a brown jacket over it, tan shorts and black tennis shoes

Family: Sean Spencer (Dad), Julie Spencer (Mom), Gus Spencer (Older brother), Karen Spencer (Younger Sister)

Bio: John grew up in the shadow of his older brother. Gus has a genius IQ and constantly flaunts it and most of his parents and other people's attention are always on him. Because of this he's always felt he wasn't good enough with his brother often driving it in more, giving him a lot of issues when it comes to self confidence and being social. He tries to protect Karen from the same feelings he feels and is very close to her.

(Me)

Name: Lisa Cooley

Ranger Color: Aero (Navy)

Zords: Navy Condor, Crimson Orangutan

Ranger Weapon: Condor Katanas

Age: 15

Race: Hawaiian

Gender: Female

Personality: Very upbeat and playful, and always trying to make others feel good when they're down. Despite this she's quite competitive sometimes to a fault and can get herself into trouble because of it.

Appearance: Tan complexion, brown eyes, long dark brown hair

Normal Clothes: Navy tank top with black leggings and navy tennis shoes

Family: Rachel Cooley (Mother), Adam Cooley (Younger Brother)

Bio: Had a fairly standard life with her family. She was born in Hawaii but when she was a toddler her family moved to Greenway. Her father died when she was young so her mother isn't home a lot to keep food on the table, so Lisa makes the best when they're all a family together.

Extra Info: Suit contains small jet boosters for aerial combat

Mentor:

(Me)

Name: Gale Miles

Nickname: Ms. Miles

Gender: Female

Age: 27

Race: Caucasian American

Appearance: Lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, light brown hair with a purple streak.

Clothes: Purple blouse with beige khakis, black heels and brown glasses

Personality: Very charismatic and calm, she understands the struggles the rangers go through and uses her experiences to help them. Looks fondly at her ranger past, but some parts still haunt her to this day.

Backstory: Had a normal life until during high school she was chosen to become a ranger in one of the most revered teams of the past, the Storm Knights. During her stint as a ranger she fell in love with the red ranger but never told him and greatly regrets it's, so she encouraging any romantic endeavors with the rangers. Years after her team was retired she became a scientist and was part of the team that discovered the ten great beasts. Knowing the world could once again be in danger at any time, she took it upon herself and converted the beasts into new zords. After the dark wizard who created the beasts felt the disturbance and escaped his seal, he swore vengeance and set out to destroy everything. Gale realizing a new team was needed to combat the new threat, she became a teacher at a local high school to find new rangers.

Family: Jerry Miles (Dad), Millicent Miles (Mom)

Extra Info: When in danger she automatically reaches to where her old morpher used to be.

First chapter coming soon! Hope you enjoy and happy holidays!


	2. Awakening

Hey guys,hope you had a great holiday and here's to 2017. Here's the first chapter of Animal Souls, I was surprised I got a good bit of attention from the character list, I hope I can live up to the hype. On a side note, for visuals of this story, such as the zords, check out "Quantum Bewear Fanfics" on Tumblr where I'll be posting images for this and my other stories. Hope you guys enjoy!

I don't own PR or other products mentioned

Chapter One: Awakening

The spring semester of Greenway High was about to begin, the school building was filled with the teachers planning out their lessons, while also preparing for the swarm of teenagers most likely dead inside with their vacation over.

The school's new physics teacher, Gale Miles, was finishing the last few slides of her powerpoint to introduce her new class, at least that's what most of her teacher friends thought. She finished it about a week ago, she was preparing for her fourth period class, specifically five certain students on her roster.

* * *

The classroom was noisy filled with friends catching up and others trying to be social. A young man, auburn hair and brown eyes, sat down in his desk, getting his supplies from his backpack.

Next to him, a tall 6'0 student plopped down in his desk and gently nudged his arm. "Hey, my names Ronan, Ronan Goldstein, looks like we'll be sitting next to each other this semester," he said, giving him a friendly smile and extending out his hand.

Shaking his hand, he responded saying "I'm Ash, good to meet you," and smiled back.

The bell then rang, and the class became silent as the teacher began to speak. "Hello class my name is Mrs. Kay and welcome to Mythology, now instead of simply standing up and saying your name, one by one you'll say your favorite story to the class, it can be a fairy tale, legend, short story, something pertaining to the class, and describe it a bit, would anyone like to volunteer?"

Near the back of the class, an African-American teen raised in his hand and stood up, "I'm Ryan Melton, my favorite story growing up was The Wizard and his Ten Creations, it's about a wizard who created ten giant beasts for a great battle, but was sealed away by his students because he tapped into dark magic."

Mrs. Kay smiled and exclaimed "Very good Ryan, next!"

* * *

It was lunch period and Leighton James, a young fiery haired female was sitting next to her best friend Chloe, who was showing her some pictures she took over the break on her phone.

"This one is I think is my best!" Chloe said, showing Leighton a beautiful picture of a snowy landscape at sunset.

"Wow you are amazing!" Leighton affirmed to Chloe, leaving a smile on her face.

"Well not to brag but…" She was saying as she glanced behind her for a moment only to see two boys with their gazes fixed on her friend. "Ugh another set of guys staring at you again" she chided.

"Jealous?" Leighton teased sarcastically, and quickly shot the boys a smile, hearing one of them whisper to the other, both with huge grins on their faces.

"Can't believe you indulge them" Chloe said slightly annoyed.

"Don't see why I can't make their day a bit brighter," Leighton responded and continued to look at her friend's photos.

* * *

"Grekel, Sorven, are you two ready for our upcoming attack?" The dark figure sitting upon a throne of bones bellowed.

"Yes Lord Naturis!" His two generals announced in unison, bowing to there master.

Grekel was a large green creature, covered in spikes, his great claws and burning orange orbs he had for eyes itching for battle.

Sorven was a much different creature, his limbs and face were pitch black while his torso and the rest of his head were a bright red. His short arms had misshapen claws at the ends, while extending from the center of his chest are two small hands each holding a sword.

"Excellent, the warrior you brought me is also quite formidable, check on the soldiers, we shall begin our strike in an hour…" Naturis ordered, gesturing them to leave.

"I can't believe we serve a human now," Grekel spat out of his mouth, "all humans should be serving us!"

Sorven glared at him, "he brought us back, and is giving us a chance to reach that goal again."

"We were destined to annihilate them, when the opportunity rises, he'll meet my claws!" He barked. "You'd be wise to…" but was interrupted with a sword barely touching his throat

"You'd be wise to thank to Lord Naturis, less you want to die again."

They soon reached the part of the ruins where their army lied, about a hundred foot soldiers stood waiting.

"General Grekel, General Sorven, the Toxinics are ready to destroy," said a white minotaur like creature, with jet black hair and massive black wings.

"Good Darkhorn, were setting of in an hour, be ready for battle." Sorven warned.

Darkhorn rolled his eyes, "What battle? There a bunch of pathetic humans."

"We underestimated them once and look where it got us, be prepared." Sorven ordered.

* * *

The bell for fourth period just finished ringing, Ash, Ryan, Leighton, Ronan, and Chloe had sat down in their seats waiting for their teacher to introduce the class.

Gale sat up from her chair and began "Welcome class to your spring physics class, I'm Ms Miles, and I hope your ready for a fun yet challenging class." She said smiling at her class."So now-" she was saying before the sounds of screaming filled the school. "They're here…' she said under her breath and reached for one of her desk drawers pulling out a purple lightning bolt shaped sword and looked to her class "Everyone out!"

Ash spoke up, "What the heck is happening!" But quickly figured it out when Toxinics barged through the door.

The Toxinics were purple humanoid creatures made from a sludge like substance. They had glowing red eyes and bits of stone and wood would circulate in their bodies, while drops of sludge dripped off them leaving a horrible stench.

Before anyone even had a chance to scream Gale immediately rushed the Toxinics, slicing one half and impaling another. She quickly yelled to her students to run as the continued defending them. As she tried to slash another one she missed with the Toxinic dealing a swift strike launching her back and losing her sword. Before the it could hit her again it was batted away by Ash with a textbook.

Before she could tell him to away she looked over to see Leighton, Ryan, Ronan, and Chloe fighting of more Toxinics.

"What are these things?!" Ryan said punching one in the face.

"Not pretty," Ronan remarked, kicking one in the chest.

Chloe and Leighton were attacking one together, Leighton kicked it to the ground and looked to Gale, "What's going on Ms. Miles?"

Gale got up and picked up her sword, looked to the group, "thank you, I had a feeling you five would be brave enough." Amidst their confused faces she pointed to the desks, "sit down and I'll explain what's happening, trust me."

They all nodded and sat in their seat, Gale flipped a switch under her desk, teleporting everyone in the room.

They reappeared in what looked like some kind of bunker, filled with training equipment and computer screens. They walked up to a table with five black gloves, each with a colored gem on it. Gale walked behind it and looked to her students, "questions?"

Ash began asking, "what were those things?"

Chloe asked "Why do you have a sword?"

"Alright we'll start there, I don't know what the exactly were but I know who they work for, and if there's anything I learned as a ranger is that you have your morpher with you at all times." Gale answered

Ryan gasped "You were a Power Ranger?!"

"I was, and now you five will be" Gale said, handing each of them a glove, "do any of you know the story of The Wizard and his Ten Creations?"

Ryan quickly jumped to answer, "yeah, why's that important?"

"It's real, every part of that story, you each are a descendant of one of those students, only you can control the beasts, which will act as your zords. Those monsters serve the dark wizard, Naturis," Gale clarified.

"So were the only ones who can do this?" Chloe asked

Ronan then asked, "Do we have a choice?"

"You do, being a ranger may sound fun, it can be, but it also isn't, it's stressful and you'll get hurt, but the world needs you." Gale told.

The room was silent for a few moments until Ash broke the silence, "I'll do it."

Leighton had a worried looked on her face but shook her head and looked to Game, "Me too."

Ronan stepped up, "Let's do this."

Ryan thought to himself for a bit, and spoke up, "If this is true, then Naturis needs to be stopped, I'm in."

Everyone looked to Chloe who hadn't made her decision, "Uh yeah, I'm ready."

Gale quickly sighed in relief, "Alright, put the gloves." They all did and the gems began to glow, and a projection of their zords and suits appeared in their palms.

Gale looked to Chloe, "Chloe, you will be the White Frog Ranger, bringing its calm and elusiveness to battle.

She walked over to Ronan, "Ronan, you will be the Green Turtle Ranger, your care for others will help your team in combat.

She then directed to Leighton, "Leighton, you'll be the Blue Stingray Ranger, use your energy to overpower your opponent."

She walked on over to Ryan, "Ryan, you'll become the Red Mole Ranger, strategize and destroy the enemy."

Finally she stepped in front of Ash, "Ash, you'll lead the team as the Yellow Bear Ranger, your passion to defend other will lead the team to victory."

"Together your are the Power Rangers Animal Souls, now get out there and fight!" She announced.

"Could you teleport us, we don't know where we are." Ronan asked

"Oh right," Gale realized and flipped the switch.

* * *

They appeared in town square, which was mostly deserted, Toxinics running amuck.

"You guys ready," Ash said to the team.

They all nodded as activated there gloves. They held their hands to their waists and then extended their palms forward. "Animal Souls Awaken!"

And there we go, chapter one, hope you guys enjoyed. Hopefully chapters will come out faster now that I'm used to a school schedule. Leave a review and (hopefully) follow and favorite, see ya guys next time!


	3. First Timers

**Chapter Two: First Timers**

Their glove morphers sent a surge of power through their bodies as their suits formed around them.

Their suits were fairly simplistic, they had sliver knee and shoulder pads, their boots and gloves were black, the gems on their morphers still showing, and had a silver belt. On their chest was a black stylized logo of their animals, their helmets featured an aspect of them as well, and a silver mouth guard under their black visors.

As the Toxinics began to rally in front of them the each called out their titles.

"Yellow Bear Ranger!"

"Red Mole Ranger!"

"Blue Stingray Ranger!"

"Green Turtle Ranger!"

"White Frog Ranger!"

"Power Rangers Animal Souls!" They all yelled in unison.

"This is amazing!" Ronan said examining his suit.

"Did anyone else get a weird tingly feeling from that?" Ryan asked to his teammates.

Chloe looked in at her reflection in a nearby store window, "Still can't believe I got the frog…" she said with a bit of disappointment.

"This is pretty awesome!" Leighton exclaimed, jumping a bit in glee.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Ash said gesturing them to join him.

"Well what do we have here?" Darkhorn said landing behind the Toxinic army. "Couple of humans playing dress up, think you can stand up to us, Toxinics destroy!"

The red eyes of the Toxinics flashed and immediately they all ran towards the rangers.

Ash immediately ran into the fray kicking and punching the surrounding creatures. The others soon followed, Ronan elbowing one in the face and Chloe kicking one in its chest.

Ryan wasn't doing so well, he dealt a few good hits but was given a surprise attack from behind knocking him down. Before he could rise back up Leighton grabbed the Toxinic by it's shoulder and gave it good punch to the face. Leighton gave him a hand and helped him up, "Are you ok?"

"Uh, Uh, y-yeah, t-thanks," Ryan stuttered.

Before long all the Toxinics were defeated and the group stood before Darkhorn ready for this attack.

Ash stepped forward, "It's five on one now ugly!" He shouted, "I don't like your chances!"

Darkhorn scoffed, "Please, anyone can defeat a worthless Toxinic, I'm a different story!" And flew to the sky.

"Watch out!" Chloe yelled as black lightning rained from the sky causing small explosions all around them.

"What do we do now?!" Ronan asked frantically dodging the raining bolts.

"Guys over here!" Leighton yelled, entering an abandoned building for cover.

"Now what?" Ryan said out of breath. "He's not coming down anytime soon it looks."

"I have an idea," Ronan exclaimed, "Chloe if you're the frog ranger then maybe you can jump really high and get him!"

Inside her helmet Chloe had a dumbfounded look, "Was that supposed to joke?"

Ronan smirked "Yes and no."

"Anyway, how about this, I'll try and draw him out, if I can get him down here maybe you guys can attack him." Ash said.

"You sure, what if he just keeps on blasting you?" Leighton asked.

"Like there's anything else we can…" But Ash was interrupted by the ceiling of the building being ripped of by Darkhorn.

"Time to die!" He screamed and prepared a massive blast in his hands.

Before Leighton could react she noticed the gem on her morpher glowing and without thinking touched it. As she did a bright flash blinded her as a whip appeared in her hand. Without hesitation she launched it towards Darkhorn's hooved hand wrapping it around.

"What!?" Darkhorn shouted as he stopped the blasts to get his hand free.

"How'd you do that?" Ryan asked

"Grab the gem on your glove!" Leighton said, "Now take this!" She yelled at Darkhorn as she electrocuted her whip. Darkhorn screamed before he plopped on the ground, his wings smoking.

The other rangers did just that and after the bright flashes their weapons dropped right in their hands. A red drill-like sword for Ryan, Ronan got a strange turtle shaped blaster, Chloe a large white hammer, and Ash received a sharp yellow axe.

"You actually think you can win"? Darkhorn pondered as he rose up, "Even if I fall, Lord Naturis and my comrades will finish the job!"

"We'll see about that, let's go!" Ash yelled as the group charged in.

Darkhorn immediately tried to fly back up, but was tethered to the ground by Leighton's whip. Before he could blast her Ryan speed forward and jumped right at Darkhorn, slashing his left wing with his sword.

"How do I use this?" Ronan whispered to himself, fiddling with his weapon trying figure it out.

"Ronan what's the hold up?!" Leighton asked.

"Don't worry I've got this!" Ronan yelled and pointed his blaster at Darkhorn and pulled the trigger, sending a massive electric blast fight into him.

"That's it!" He growled, and managed to break Leightons hold. Before she could tie him again he kicked her right in the chest sending her flying back. "Now die!" He screamed, but the blast he was forming was interrupted by an uppercut from Chloe's hammer.

"Now!" She yelled at the others.

Ryan and Ash rushed in and sliced his wings clean off with their blades. His screams were silenced by torrents of electricity rushing through his body by Leighton and Ronan, and he was bashed full force by another swing of Chloe's hammer.

"I'm only the beginning, there are countless soldiers in line that will destroy you, you'll all pay…" and fell to the ground before exploding.

"Not too bad for first timers," Gale congratulated, the group reconvening at the base. "Pretty soon you'll be defeating monsters left and right!"

* * *

"I think we did a good job if I do say so myself," Ronan bragged.

"Don't know what you're talking about, you barely did anything during that fight," Chloe rebutted.

"Well don't let one victory get to your head, you all have a lot of things to learn and I expect you all to arrive for training, I have, study sessions, after class each day and you five are very dedicated students" She said with a wink.

"We'll be there, right guys?" Ash asked to the team.

They all nodded their heads in union, Gale couldn't help but smile at the new team she created.

* * *

"My lord, Darkhorn has been defeated, the humans have put up resistance it seems," Sorven said, his voice trembling.

"The spawn of those traitors have risen it seems, that pathetic creature I suppose had one use, now we know this won't be as easy as expected," Naturis told his subjects. "Make sure the next soldier you bring me doesn't give overestimate himself like the last one."

"Yes, Lord Naturis," Grekel begrudgingly answered.

"Now do you see, we're just tools to him!" Grekel shouted at Sorven as the two walked off.

"Darkhorn was always a pushover," Sorven rebutted

"You're defending him! Grekel growled.

Sorven pointed one of his blades at Grekel's throat, "He is our master, we must follow orders if we are to be successful, now let us find a new warrior." And looked to the field of bones that lay in front of them.

Sorry this took so long guys, but I'm currently on break from school so expect something from me this week. Take care and thanks for reading!


	4. A Simple Explanation

Chapter Four: A Simple Explanation

Long ago…

Large doors burst open as seven roped people entered the fortified courtyard

"My loyal students, I'm glad you made it here safely," the aged man told the seven robe clad individuals entering his fortress.

They each had purple robes with gold accents, and each also had a different colored sash.

The man with a yellow sash quickly ran towards him breathlessly uttering, "Master Naturos, we made it, but not all of us in one piece," as they looked to the wounded man with a brown sash.

"Gods," Naturis whispered as he examined the wound. "Lara, Roco, take him to the healer, quickly!" He ordered to his green and navy sashed students.

"Yes sir," they said lifting him and leaving the room.

"Aroph come, we must speak," Naturis said to his student in the yellow sash, leading him into a hallway.

"Where are we going?" Aroph questioned

With no words and a flick of Naturis' glowing hand a purple door materialized in the middle of the hallway.

Naturis turned to face his student, "I have something to show you, come."

They entered a small room enveloped in purple mist, with an immense gate facing the door they entered in.

"Master what is this?" Aroph asked examining the room, a chill rolling down his spine.

"The Cratora won't end their assault anytime soon, if we don't advance our kind will be wiped out, I tapped into something dark, but it will only help our struggle." Naturis confessed.

"You used Shadowmancy?" Aroph his uttered, disappointment and anger flowing through him. "You always taught us there was no situation dire enough to consider using it!"

Bowing his head, Naturis tried to calm Aroph down, "I understand your disappointment, but I had no choice, I only used the minimal amounts needed to craft my creations."

"And what have you made!" Aroph shouted.

Extending his hand the massive gate before them faintly glowed purple and began to slowly disappear. "Our salvation," Naturis whispered as the gate completely vanished, and Aroph looked in awe as ten massive beasts were revealed to him.

* * *

"Master are you well?" Sorven asked as Naturis sat on his throne.

Naturis' mind snapped back into the present, ending his recollection the past. He briefly looked around seeing how the room they were now in had changed from his memories. "What was important enough to interrupt me Sorven?"

"I believe we have found a worthy warrior for you master," Sorven said as Grekel entered the room carrying the remains of a skeleton.

"What makes you think this one can defeat those who oppose us?" Naturis asked as Grekel dumped the remains onto the ground.

"I'd recognize these horns anywhere," Grekel told Naturis, "This is Reckla, the Three Horned Devil, his physical strength knows nearly no bounds!"

"Interesting," Naturis said stepping down from his throne, walking towards the bones before him. He lifted his hand as a sphere of purple energy formed in his palm, and launched it at the skeleton sitting in front of him.

A purple glow surrounded the skeleton, gusts of wind erupting across the room blowing through Naturis' greyed hair and mustache. The skeleton glowed brighter and brighter until light engulfed the whole room.

Guttural growls echo across the room, and as the light dissipated, a figure stood in the middle of the three. The monster was cloaked in dark blue scales while his arms and legs were crimson and covered in spikes. His face had only a large jaw, a single red eye, and three crimson horns on top. "Good to see you again Reckla," Sorven greeted.

"What the, where am I?" Reckla asked looking around the room. Seeing Naturis before him he immediately ran towards him shouting "human!"

Flicking a wrist Naturis stopped Reckla in his tracks and walked towards him, "I believe what you should shout is thank you! I have brought you back, and you will now serve me as my soldier!"

"He's right, we Cratora serve him now. Anyone who doesn't will meet a worse end than their first, so for your own sake I suggest you bow your head!" Sorven demanded, Grekel's scoff quietly echoing.

Naturis loosened his grip on Reckla and returned to his throne again, "All you Cratoran savages should be grateful, I'm giving a chance to finally destroy my race, and your only task Reckla right now is destroying the warriors who stand in your way."

Reckla was silent for a few moments before taking a knee and bowing his head, "yes master, ready to kill."

* * *

"So any questions?" Gale asked the team sitting in front her after a small debrief of what happened the day before.

Ryan raised his hand, "How did you figure out we were the descendants of Naturis' students?"

" ," Gale joked, a good laugh coming from Ronan. "I used the Zord's bond to their original masters and the Morphing Grid to see who in town had a similar aura to them, I'd go into more detail but you all probably don't want to be here for an hour."

Next was Ash,"Naturis made ten giant robot animals, one of them a turkey?"

"Well, they weren't robot animals at first," she clarified. "Rather they were what the story says, beasts; when I made them into zords, I turned them into an the closest animal they looked like."

"So Naturis made a giant beast that _looked like_ a turkey?" Ronan said.

Chloe then asked, "If there are ten zords then does that mean there are ten rangers to?"

"No, the Buffalo, Beaver, and Turkey Zords will belong the Hunter Ranger, and the Condor and Orangutan Zords will belong to the Aero Ranger, though I haven't found those two yet," Gale explained, "any other questions?"

The rangers looked amongst themselves seeing no one having other questions.

"Alright, now one last thing," Gale said as she pulled out a small bag, reaching in and handing each ranger a small toy sized figure of their animals, "Those are your zords."

"Shouldn't they be bigger?" Leighton asked while examining the small blue stingray in her hand.

"They'll grow when you need them, it's just a matter of time before Naturis starts growing the monsters," Gale answered.

"This is mole?" Ryan asked as looking at the strange zord.

Gale, pretty annoyed, answered, "I had a hard time with that one alright, it digs in the ground, so I just call it a mole!"

"You said they're alive shouldn't they be moving?" Chloe asked.

"They are but you need to bond with them before they respond to you," Gale answered. "Focus and look deep inside yourselves, feel your soul and your Zord's and try to reach perfect harmony."

Ronan laughed. "Pretty sure I saw that in a fortune cookie once," earning a laugh from the other rangers before they fell silent.

After moments of pure silence a faint glow surrounded the rangers matching their colors, and soon the silence broke as the zords in their hands roared in unison.

"They're adorable," Leighton said while the stingray moved in her hand.

Before the others could say anything alarms sounded and one of the monitors in the bunker activated showing the city being attacked. "Duty calls!" Gale exclaimed before hitting the teleporter.

* * *

"She really needs to give us a warning before she does that," Ash complained while the others appeared next to him.

"Who or what are we dealing with today?" Chloe asked and was quickly answered by the incoming horde of Toxinics.

"Them," Ryan responded while taking out his glove.

"You guys ready?" Ash asked his team stepping in front.

The five held their hands to their waists and then striking their palms forward. "Animal Souls Awaken!"

Now morphed they all got into a fighting stance and summoned their weapons,

charging straight into the fray. Ash charged right into the middle of the horde cutting his way through with his axe. He got sideswiped by a Toxinic covered in jagged stone making him let go of his axe and falling in the ground.

"Watch out!" Ronan yelled managing to shoot the Toxinic with his Shell Shocker. Shooting a few more in his path he gave Ash a hand up. "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for that." Ash said grabbing his axe, running back into the battle.

Using his sword Ryan drilled into a piece of debris and batted it right in the face of a Toxinic and swinged at another one. Making his drill spin faster he drilled into more rubble sending small shards of concrete, penetrating the group of enemies.

Chloe was sending Toxinics flying with her hammer, while Leighton would catch them with her whip slamming them into the ground sending electric sparks into the air.

The rangers regrouped after dispatching most of the Toxinics, lowering their weapons for a brief moment. "Shouldn't there be a big one?" Ronan asked looking around the city.

"Yeah I thought the same…" but Ryan was cut off by being grabbed by a crimson hand and thrown into a nearby building.

"Ryan!" Leighton yelled but before she could run to him she and the rest of rangers were blocked by Reckla.

"So these are great warriors that revolt against Master Naturis?" Reckla scoffed. "I expected something more menacing."

"We'll show you menacing!" Ash screamed charging toward Reckla, axe in hand.

Reckla caught the axe in his hand and easily yanked it out of Ash's hands. "Pathetic!" He yelled as the kicked Ash in the chest sending him flying into a nearby car.

Ronan immediately shot Reckla with his blaster in an attempt to stun his while Chloe took a swing with her hammer.

"This again?" Reckla asked as he tried catching the hammer only for Chloe to redirect her swing down and uppercutted Reckla causing him to reel back.

Running behind Reckla, Leighton ensnared one of Reckla's arms in her whip and sent a shock through it. Absorbing the pain Reckla grabbed the whip and used it swing Leighton through a nearby store window.

"Take this!" Ronan screamed as he pelted the monster with stun shots, allowing Chloe to land a few more hits in.

Distracted, Reckla didn't notice Ryan getting up and running with his sword, stabbing him in the back, causing him to scream in pain.

"You little!" Reckla growled ripping Ryan's sword from his back. "You'll be the first to die!"

"Doubt it!" Ash said slashing at Reckla's head from behind. He responded by grabbing Ash's chest and pounding him to the ground and lowered his head trying to puncture him with his horns. Using all his strength Ash held him back as a Leighton's whip entangled on of the horns as she and Ronan pulled Reckla back together.

Chloe took this chance to bring her hammer down on his back pounding the monster into the ground, allowing the ranger to breathe for a moment. "Leighton, Ronan can you keep him stunned. Ash asked.

"We'll try," Ronan answered as he and Leighton readied their weapons.

"Chloe, when we're ready let him free and you, me, and Ryan will deal with him when he's stunned.

"Got it!" Chloe and Ryan confirmed in unison.

Chloe quickly pulled her hammer from on top of Reckla, quickly moving away from incoming attack.

"You're all finished now!" Reckla bellowed as he charged toward Chloe. Chloe uppercutted his jaw with her hammer sending him back. Leighton took this opportunity to wrap her whip around his neck and sent a shock into his system.

Ronan blasted him repeatedly with shock blasts glueing him to his position as electricity constantly surged in him.

"Now!" Ash yelled as he, Ryan, Chloe charged with there weapons. Chloe smacked him across the face, Ryan did an upwards diagonal slash, and Ash finished it with downward slash cleaving Reckla in half, falling on his back and exploding.

* * *

"You're all lucky you didn't need to use your Zords today, it wouldn't have ended well," Gale scolded while bandaging Ash up.

"We beat him didn't we?" Ash rebutted

Looking to the others Gale responded. "You all charged ahead with next to no concern for each other, you're a _team_ of rangers, not all of you may know each other yet so remedy that, because it will only get harder and harder and as cheesy as it sounds, teamwork is your guy's greatest weapon, no axe or sword you have."

The other rangers didn't have anything else to say all looking down and feeling slightly defeated.

"You all know it, that nice teamwork you did end up showing is how you won, keep that in mind," Gale said as she finished tying the bandage around Ash's arm.

"Why did you waste our time ordering us to grab this?" Grekel asked as he and Sorven tossed a small boulder into the center of the throne room.

Naturis scoffed quietly and didn't pay mind to the green annoyance at the other side of the room. He held in one hand a torn up book with purple mist emanating from it and a small sphere of purple energy in his other hand. Whispering under his breath the sphere grew slowly as his gaze fixed onto the hunk of rock before him.

"Master?" Sorven inquired as Naturis stayed silent.

With a grin on his face Naturis hurtled the mass of purple in his hand towards the rock, beginning to cackle as the stone expanded to a massive size just barely scraping the walls and roof of the room. "Next time another one of your warriors fails me, the spawn of those traitors will have much more to deal with!"

* * *

Hey guys...been awhile. Sorry for the long wait, school got rough and I was having a bit of writer's block. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. The Megazord will appear next time, I originally wanted to do it in this chapter but I personally felt this one was starting to drag a bit so I decided not to. If you check out my Tumblr later today I'll be posting what Grekel, Sorven, and the megazord will look like so ckeck it out! If you plan on leaving a review also say what you thought of the Power Rangers movie that came out awhile ago, I quite enjoyed it, see you guys next time! (Hopefully sooner…)


End file.
